


I Never Want to Let Go

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Hey fellow Hufflepuff I gotta request! How about Sam wilson + “I never want to let go” the touch starved starter??
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I Never Want to Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmkay so I have been wanting to write something like this for like a week now. I heard Better by Khalid and fell in love with it and this prompt fit so well and like… I really like this one lol I may have listened to it on repeat as I wrote lol I hope you like it!!! Thanks for the prompt 💖💖💖 also #HufflepuffPride!!!!!

Sam laid on his back staring up at the ceiling. It had been a few days since he last saw you and he was missing you. Even though you lived down the street from each other, your schedules hadn’t synced so yall hadn’t been able to meet up. He knew that he needed to wait on your call, he didn’t dare show up unannounced to your place. Not that you would mind, he just didn’t want to put himself in that position.

Rubbing his face, he glanced at the clock groaning at the time. He didn’t realize how much he liked you until this little unintentional break you two were on. He smiled at the thought of you. You constantly told everyone that the two of you were just friends, however, when nobody was around he kept his arm around your neck and he felt a connection every time. He knew you felt it too, he just needed you to acknowledge it.

Groaning once more, Sam turned onto his side hoping that sleep would wash over him, but just as he began drifting off, his phone buzzed. When he saw your face light up on his screen, he sat right up and answered your call.

“Y/ N?” he asked. He knew what you needed, but he wanted to hear you say it.

“Hey, Sam. Sorry to call so late, I hope I didn’t wake you,” you whispered into the phone causing him to smile.

He shook his head, “Nah, I was still awake. What’s up?”

“Would you mind coming over?” you asked adding a soft ‘ _I can’t sleep_.’

Sam was already pulling on his clothes before you even asked. “I’m on my way. Give me five minutes.”

You instantly perked up, thanking him for being amazing.

He made it to your house in exactly 5 minutes and you opened the door just as he was about to knock. Not wasting any time, you pulled him in and sighed when he hugged you. He could tell you felt better already. He wasn’t sure how long the two of you stood there, but he knew that you would be asleep soon if you didn’t move.

Pulling back, Sam looked into your eyes and smiled. Every time he saw you, he swore his feet left the ground. He felt so high around you and nothing felt better than that.

He pulled off his shoes before he followed you to your room and watched you climb into your bed. Sam pulled off his shirt before climbing in behind you, immediately pulling you close to him. He felt you relax against him as he gently rubbed your back. Hearing your breath slow down and even out, he pressed his lips to your head and closed his eyes.

“I never want to let go,” he mumbled into your hair.

“I don’t want you to,” you responded and he smiled as he pulled you closer and let sleep claim him.


End file.
